HEAVY Chalkdust
by Silvia Miyari- The Wolf
Summary: Dedicated to Treestar! A tribute to Treestar and her RUMBLE! story. A look back at everyone's POVs' during the incidents at Water 7, using RUMBLE! as a prequil. Cruddy summary I know... ZoLu... and perhaps some ChopperXRobin.
1. Memmories and Tears

**Summary:** Dedicated to Treestar! A tribute to Treestar and her RUMBLE! story. A look back at everyone's POVs' during the incidents at Water 7, using RUMBLE! as a prequil. Cruddy summary I know... ZoLu... and perhaps some ChopperXRobin.

**PLEASE NOTE:** I do not own Treestar's RUMBLE! or Chalkdust. I was inspired by her Chalkdust to write this for her because I loved RUMBLE! so much. So Treestar, this one's for you!!

* * *

**Nami's POV: Memmories and Tears**

Nami sat in a plain wooden chair and stared out the Water 7's hotel window. There was no chance of her sleeping, not tonight. After a few minutes she stood up, exasperated, and glanced at the two empty beds in the room. She flopped down on her own bed and yanked the covers over herself, while glaring at the other empty bed in confusion and sadness. Robin's bed remained under heavy scrutiny for what felt like hours before Nami turned her head away.

How could this be happening? How could ANY of this be happening? She threw the covers away suddenly and sat up, only to return her gaze to the window. She had never felt so lost in her entire life.

"First Ussop left, then Robin... What's next...?" Nami's voice died off as tears flowed down her cheeks. She sobbed openly as she curled into a sitting fetal position. All of this caused her to remember the last time she had been this upset.

XxXNamiXxX

_T__he ship lurched forwards suddenly and she was tossed forwards, stumbling in the dark. She could have sworn she heard a squeak come from the being that she held in a vice-like grip. She steadied herself before carefully cracking her hands open just enough to check on the tiny figure within. She held her hands close to her chest and peered into the shield she had created... and she felt her heart shatter._

_He clung to her thumb, tears straining down his cheeks as he shook like a leaf in the wind. His eyes were clutched tightly closed and Nami could hear him sobbing._

"_It's going to be ok, Luffy," She heard herself say. "It'll be over soon." _

_Her captain shifted suddenly and Nami knew he had heard her. He stumbled back in her hand, presumably to hide his tears._

"_I'm ok," He replied, enforcing his words by rubbing one of his tiny hands against her index finger. "Things are just really heavy right now..."_

_The ship lurched around again and Nami cupped her hands to her chest as she was thrown forwards. She hit a nearby wall and it took her a moment to regain herself. The instant she could tilt her head without seeing white, Nami lifted Luffy to eye-level._

_He was shaking again, worse than before. She laid him flat on the palm of her hand and reached forwards with her index finger, rubbing him in a comforting matter. She stopped when he continued to shake and ignore her presence entirely. Something was wrong. _

"_Luffy...?" She spoke hesitantly, then carefully rolled him over to get a better look at him. She felt her heart stop beating when she saw his face. Luffy was gasping for air, trying desperately to breathe as his body convulsed, attempting to pull air into his lungs._

...XxXNamiXxX...

That image of her captain drilled into her mind and she punched a fist into the now drenched pillow. She hadn't understood him then, but she did now. This was what her captain meant when he said, _'Things feel heavy.'_

And yet, Luffy had smiled. Through all his pain and emotional turmoil, he had smiled, even laughed with the crew. He had put on such a brave face for them all, comforted them, and even managed to lead everyone in battle and internal struggles. How could one person endure so much? How could he have smiled when he felt so helpless and alone inside?

Nami's sobs began to quell as her head hit the pillow in defeat. She was tired from the day's events, more so from all he energy she had just spent crying. She let the tears fall quietly as she allowed herself to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? I hope I did justice to this first POV. I will definately write 2 more POV's for this story, but its up to you guys as to if I should do POV's for the ENTIRE crew. I do know for a fact that the last POV is going to be a supirise! Please Review!!


	2. A Captain's Pain

**Luffy's P.O.V: A Captain's Pain**

Luffy sat atop the cold roof and looked out at the sky. He was completely still, an oddity in itself, but the serious look on his face and his unblinking stare made it much more than that. His happy go lucky smile was not on his face, and his precious Hat was not on his head. He also had bags under his eyes from staying up so late, and the goose bumps on his arms and legs showed that he was certainly cold... But Luffy would not move.

It was almost disturbing for the boy to be acting so abnormally.

However, if someone could look into his head and see what was going on in there, they'd see that the real difference was where his thoughts lay. The young captain wasn't plotting ways to steal meat from Sanji, or about his next fishing adventure with Usopp and Chopper, or even about meeting Zoro secretly in Nami's tangerine orchard in the dark. He was thinking of his crew, and the sorry state it was in.

His own emotions seemed to swirl around him in a confusing haze. He felt sad, angry, worried and scared all at the same time. He blamed himself for letting Robin slip away and for what happened with Usopp. After all he was the captain, and if his crew felt like they weren't good enough it was his fault for making them feel that way.

And yes, Monkey D. Luffy was scared. He was scared he was losing his narakama; that he had let them down. These people were his family, and he had hurt them somehow! It was all his fault! And that made him angry.

For the first time since the Rumble incident, Luffy was lost. It really felt like everything was falling apart in his hands. His crew had entrusted him with their dreams and he had just watched two fall and shatter at his feet.

On this night, Luffy felt more alone than the day he thought Zoro hated him.

It felt _heavy_ again.

"Zoro... I'm scared."

"I know Luffy, its ok."

The young captain hadn't expected a response and so he nearly fell off the roof when he heard Zoro's voice. He whipped around quickly to see his first mate standing there, solemnly.

"ZORO!" Luffy jumped down from the roof and ran to his lover. He barrelled right into him and slowly began to cry openly in his arms.

"It's all my fault Zoro! They left and it's all my fault!"

Luffy felt a protective arm slide around his waist while he continued to let out all his fear and anger as he cried into Zoro's chest.

* * *

Sorry about taking so long everyone.... but I DO intend to update this story. I simply enjoy taking my time on these things. don't worry though, it will continue to be updated. ^^


End file.
